Inside Man
by GusCGC
Summary: Sequel of "The Crystal Method" and first episode of my own SDMI second season. Is time to get back to Crystal Cove, to fight for the last sunlight but will our hero be able to survive in a town that has sunk into darkness and evil? Find more inside. Reviews!
1. Crash

Author´s Note: I´m sorry about deleting the other "Inside Man" but it wasn´t working well so I couldn´t left it to "die". I´m the first one to feel bad about doing this things but don´t worry cuz the sequel of "The Crystal Method" is here. YAY! Second Season, my season is here! I´ll work hard with it and give out my best!

So let´s go!

* * *

**1. Crash**

_04:00 A.M_

A dark gloomy air floats around Crystal Cove as the sounds of terror and evil take over the streets. They both can hear it and they both know that this is just the beginning of a new age. Pericles glances at Shogun who gives him a small glare before talking. It´s been two years since the gang disappeared, two years of despair and madness that have now come to this. One of the players in the board must now be put down before they can continue and so, the goal is clear.

"You receiv my invitation" smiles the parrot.

"Yes I did and I think is a good time to settle a few things, bird"

"Like vhat?"

"You didn´t just crashed into Ricky´s life and you didn´t just came across the treasure by accident"

"You cannot know dat, mein freund"

"Yes, I can. I´m older than you and I always have had a taste for stories" slight frown. "That is how I got to know this. You were born in Bavaria, Germany, where you met Frau Abigail Gluck who told you about the treasure and for sure, brought you to America in one last effort to find the pieces. You were there when she built her undersea lab and when she vanished into that place, you were left alone with no clue of where to look for the treasure" (All this is my own theory, of course). "So, what could you do? The Darrows were missing and you were on your own. What to do? Simple. Settle down in some quiet place and wait for your chance. That is why you `crashed´ into Ricky´s garden. A shy boy, alone and with taste for mysteries. Perfect. You stayed up with him and waited for your chance. Luck was with you since he joined the first Mystery Inc and somehow found out about the treasure. It was your chance at last. That was why when the kids went to see the librarian, Fred Jones Sr, he noticed that you did knew about the subject. Of course, you did! You had been knowing about it for 50, 60 years! Is also true that Ricky have came to grow fond to you and when he chose Cass over you, you decided to put your plan in motion. You became in cahoots with Jones and betrayed the gang to have your piece but your partner in crime turned you down and so, you ended up in the asylum, again waiting for your chance. You are still resented towards humans but you actually act like them, you still want Ricky to choose you over the rest and that is why the board is again set."

"_Bûm yn dy garu lawer gwaith  
Do lawer awr mewn mwynder maith  
Bûm yn dy gusanu Lisa gêl  
Yr oedd dy gwmni'n well na'r mêl._

_Fy nghangen lân, fy nghowlad glyd_  
_Tydi yw'r lanaf yn y byd_  
_Tydi sy'n peri poen a chri_  
_A thi sy'n dwyn fy mywyd i._

_Pan fyddai'n rhodio gyda'r dydd_  
_Fy nghalon fach sy'n mynd yn brudd_  
_Wrth glywed sŵn yr adar mân_  
_Daw hiraeth mawr am Lisa Lân._

_Pan fyddai'n rhodio gyda'r hwyr_  
_Fy nghalon fach a dôdd fel cwyr_  
_Wrth glywed sŵn yr adar mân_  
_Daw hiraeth mawr am Lisa lân._

_Lisa, a ddoi di i'm danfon i_  
_I roi fy nghorff mewn daear ddu?_  
_Gobeithio doi di, f'annwyl ffrind_  
_Hyd lan y bedd, lle'r wyf yn mynd._

_Hiraeth mawr am Lisa Lân._  
_Hiraeth mawr am Lisa Lân_."

"And so, here ve are"

"Yes, ready to be beaten?"

"Not on dis day, my voy"

"Don´t place your cards on the table just yet, feathers. White chess pieces always move first"

"Very vell. Vut ve varned, katze"

"Oh, I will. The game is on"

* * *

The players are on the board and the hunt is on!

What will be find in Crystal Cove after all this time?

Will Scooby be able to save the gang?

Next Clue: Someone Dear


	2. Someone Dear

Author´s Note: We move on with this story as things begin to get serious. New characters to meet, terrible decisions to make and great dangers to face. XD Can our friends get through all this? Song belongs to Tiffany (which I first heard in The Jetsons movie, and perhaps you too).

Let´s go!

* * *

**2. Someone Dear**

_05:00 A.M. Coolsville_

Ricky opens an eye. He still has an arm around Cassidy´s naked body so the man smiles gently as he holds her softly against him. These two years together have been wonderful and perhaps now is a good time to talk about more serious matters. Cass deserves the best after so much pain but... They still aren´t out of the flames. The gang is still trapped and the curse is still running like poison in Crystal Cove. He has to do something but, he cannot risk losing the woman he loves, not again. Ricky sighs. For two years, he has buried the character of Mr. E but now is calling him again. What can he do?

"Look at her. So sweet, so tender, innocent in her sleep" says a voice that Ricky recognizes at once. The feathered snake appears on his shoulder and slithers silently through the sheets. "We don´t want her to get hurt, now do we?"

"Gard, please. I just want this to end"

"But, of course you do, my pet. Of course" the toothy smile reveals the missing side fang and the scar. "Your sweet angel needs to stay safe as well as the children"

"I can´t just walk into Crystal Cove. Not with Jones and Pericles on the loose"

"Exactly, my pet. That is why we need the dog. And we need Carusso for this task but not Simmons, no we don´t"

"Why not?"

"Because Zimmer cannot be trusted, my boy. That is why. And besides, this is no place for that old hermit"

"Very well"

"I shall be waiting for you, my dearest" he disappears into the dark. Ricky sighs and goes back to sleep putting a protecting hand over Cassidy´s womb.

"_Gimme one reason why you look so sad_

_A heart like yours wasn't made for that_

_Gimme your hand, I'll pull you through_

_Gimme some time and I swear to you_

_Every night_

_I'll be so close_

_Every night_

_Hey don't you know_

_You and me_

_Were made to be in love_

_Don't let them tear us apart_

_You and me_

_Were made for love_"

08:00 A.M

Ricky is up and getting dressed, waking up Cassidy in the process. She smiles at him and covers a little with the sheets.

"Morning"

"Morning, little angel" they both smile and kiss. "I, uh, I´m going to talk with Carusso and start planning our next move"

"Do you think is time?"

"Yes. The gang has been too long in there and so has Crystal Cove"

"Ok, then I´ll get everything ready"

"No"

"Ricky, don´t start"

"Look, I... I just want you to stay safe this time"

"I can take care of myself" she grins with pride.

"I know but, I think we both know that now there´s someone else we should put in the equation" he gently puts a hand on her womb. "I can´t put you in danger. Not this time"

"_Baby you know it's a matter of fact_

_I can't stand by when you feel like that_

_Baby, you know when it comes to love_

_I got time and that's time enough_

_Every night_

_I'll be so close_

_Every night_

_Hey don't you know_

_You and me_

_Were made to be in love_

_Don't let them tear us apart_

_You and me_

_You're all I ever need_

_Look in my eyes can't you see?_

_You and me were made for love_"

"Just promise me one thin´, Rick. Tha yo´re coming back in one piece"

"I promise" he holds her hand.

"_You can lock your door_

_You can live alone_

_You can dim your lights_

_Disconnect the phone_

_You can run_

_But you will live in a lie_

_You and me_

_Were made to be in love_"

"You know what? It feels weird to have somethin in the oven"

" (Chuckle)"

"But at the same time, yo´re eatin your nails thinkin of when it comes out" they both go quiet.

"I dunno if I´ll do a good job"

"I´m sure ye will. We´re in this together, remember?" mimics his voice.

"(Chuckles) Yeah. I´m just sorry that the..."

"Rick"

"Hm?"

"Stop-hitting-around-the-bush"

"Yes, madam" they kiss and he walks towards the corridor. "I´ll be back before you know it"

"Of that am sure. And take good care of Scoob, will ye?"

"Yeah" he walks away.

"And you, mister. You better be cheering" Cass gives a look to her womb.

"_You and me_

_Were made to be in love_

_Don't let them tear us apart_

_You and me_

_You're all I ever need_

_Look in my eyes can't you see?_

_You and me_

_Were made to be in love_

_Don't let them tear us apart_

_You and me_

_You're all I ever need_

_Look in my eyes can't you see?_

_You and me_

_Were made to be in love_

_Don't let them tear us apart_

_You and me_

_You're all I ever need_

_Look in my eyes can't you see?_

_You and me_

_Were made to be in love"_

* * *

Second chapter and ready to take over the world!

After two years together I was sure that Ricky had more than one reason to be that protective with Cass. And adding Jormungard is a good way to put things in motion.

And now, Scooby. Scooby Doo, where are you?

Next Clue: Back to the Sender


	3. Return to the Sender

Author´s Note: Taking my time but not quitting. We move on with Scoob and get a bit of a peek into Monsieur Noir´s strange world. And as for the baby, hehehehehehe. I´m going to keep on the embers for now. Poor Ricky has to resurrect Mr. E and Scooby is about to face all his foes all alone. Oh, dear! Song belongs to Trading Yesterday.

Let´s go!

* * *

**3. Return to the Sender**

_11:00 A.M._

During these two years, Scooby has got into the work of Monsieur Noir, the mysterious "Man in Black". Velma once said that the Azimut took care of some of the biggest secrets on earth but M. Noir does more than that. The man himself is the line between order and chaos. His agents look into the most dangerous and thrilling missions there are and so, the Dane has been for two years getting to work with the most hard-working experts and always under the promise that he would never tell a soul about all this.

He has come to know a little bit more about Carusso, one of Shogun´s partners and the man who helped them out of Crystal Cove. Former guard in Steel Rock, with the longest shot in record, and brilliant agent, who often takes care of Trick Track Treck, Steel Rock´s earth complex, Ed is a cold man who never the less is proud of his work and hardly leaves a partner behind.

Due to his shooting record, many other agents have come snipers and often try to win it over but in the end, they always change their minds. One of them is Richard Cloud, who was in Crystal Cove during the nest chaos, a brilliant Australian fellow with a short career in the Balkans. Ethan Harries, a field agent and sharp man is his best rival but both of them get along great with Scoob, along with the bow master, Argos. Leo and "the French" (a.k.a Jean Dregder) are two strange characters as they are street wise and look more like two criminals, specially the French. Leo is all nerves but never misses a shot, a sniper who loves to sing to himself and tip with his fingers to calm himself.

There are other agents like Lina, a red-haired woman who´s real HOT and who ironically, is a vampire but a good one. Philippe Maraçsa, an invisible man of stealth hands; Sam Hookie "Bloody Fang", a living werewolf, and a long list with characters like the sassy Addie, Eddie-P and lots more like Shiva, Kay and some members of Scooby´s family like his cousin Spook. One would say "What the hell is Scooby doing with this people?" and he would answer "Rave rhe rworld".

Today he plays with Kay who makes snowballs he can fetch while Monsieur Noir and Ludwig Lasstrange, who he met at the hospital and happens to be a vampire lord and protector of supernatural creatures, along with other important people decide whether is time to get back to Crystal Cove.

During all this time, Scooby has prepared himself for this moment and he can hardly wait to save the gang.

"_And time stands still beneath the air of waiting hours_

_To touch, just to feel a love that seems to overpower me_

_She's all I'll ever need_

_And you know her love just hypnotizes me_

_'Til All I see is beautiful_

_At night I dream that you were sent to me from heaven_

_My Life, it seems so lonely here without your presence_

_You could change my everyday_

_And I could never think of love without your name_

_As you remain.."_

Kay plays with the large dog and they both chase down the autumn leaves while Mss Williams, a young black-haired woman of soft light black skin, reads poetry on a bench. The news from Crystal Cove aren´t good. Mayor Jones has unleashed many of the foes that the gang captured. Why? Nobody knows. Scooby knows that it will be up to him to catch them before he can start looking for his friends. That is why he is playing now, to forget for a while the dark task ahead.

"_Beautiful- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain_

_Beautiful- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break_

_Beautiful- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun_

_Beautiful- making everything brand new_

_Beautiful you_

_And all this time you're changing me to something better_

_A love so high that everyday that we're together_

_I will leave the world below_

_Until your heart becomes the only thing I know_

_All I know is..."_

What has Pericles been doing this two years? Has he find any other disk pieces? There´s only one way to find it out as the door opens and Carusso walks to talk to him.

"_Beautiful- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain  
Beautiful- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break  
Beautiful- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun  
Beautiful- making everything brand new  
Beautiful you_"

* * *

Hahahaha!

A nice chapter before we get into the flames.

Poor Scooby is going to into hell this time!

Will he make it?

Next Clue: Gates of Mist


	4. Gates of Mist

Author´s note: To work with scripts like this, the best sources are Arkham Asylum-City and The Testament of Sherlock Holmes but with my own strokes of course. We already have many questions in the air and poor Scooby is really going to get trolled this time. Poor Scoob!

Song belongs to Within Temptation.

We´re off!

* * *

**4. Gates of Mist**

20: 00 P:M.

Scooby glances at the dark entrance of Crystal Cove. Carusso wasn´t joking when he said that this was going to be `a bumpy ride´. No, he wasn´t. The Dane sneaks into the streets and looks around until he spots some well known and not welcoming faces: the Gator folks and the gnome. Surely Jones wanted to keep up the tourism but this is crazy!

The Dane sniffs around. How is he going to catch all these freaks? And all by himself? Ed said that reinforcements would only come if necessary. Well, how about from the beginning? I want my mommy! Focus, Scoobert, focus. He uses the grapple hook of his collar and reaches the roofs. Perhaps the best thing to do is head for the Town Hall. Is hard without the gang but the dog decides to give his best shot.

Unfortunately, his entrance hasn´t gone completely unnoticed. Since Ricky´s departure, Pericles hacked into the camera system and quickly spots the Great Dane.

"Vell, vell, vell. If it isn´t our four-legged comrade? Vhat a surprise" smiles the bird and presses a button. "Scoov is here to save de day" the parrot sneers as a figure dressed as an Executioner of the Middle Ages steps into the room. "Ve now know vhat ve can offer our fellow villains for tonight. De Great Dog dat send dem all to prison vill today receif his punishment. Send one of our voys to catch him. And tell everyone to go to de Town Hall" the bird laughs, not noticing that someone else has seen Scooby´s arrival.

SD

Scooby walks past the different buildings, hiding himself from old foes like the slime monster, the vampire or the shrieking octopus. See his town like this makes Scooby go down, really down.

"_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish I had other choices_

_Than to hurt the one I love_

_What have you done now?_

_I know I'd better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

_I know I should stop believing_

_I know that there's no retrieving_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_"

There´s no way he can do this. Him against all this monsters? NO WAY! But he can´t just walk away. Then, how? Hm? The collar´s radio is working. Who could that be now? Ed said that he would avoid that so that Pericles have nothing to track down but then...

"Uh, rello?"

"Evening, Scoobert" is a distorted voice. A strange one.

"Rho are ru?"

"Someone who can be your friend or your foe, depending on your actions"

"Ranother Rister E?"

"Mister E?" the stranger begins to laugh. "What a coincidence that you mention him, my friend. But no, I´m not Mister E"

"Then, rho?"

"Hm, that´s a good question. Very well. I´ll let you call me DC"

"RC?"

"Yes. And FYI, Pericles knows you´re here"

"Rho no" he looks around.

"His henchmen are looking for you and have a welcome party just for you. But when I say party, you know what I mean"

"Ro Relcome Rarty"

"Exactly"

"_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to cause you have_

_Turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate that I don't feel_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_What have you done now?_

_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you"_

"Rhat ran I do? Ri cannot ratch rem alone"

"This is where I come in. Fulfill a few task for me and I shall help you"

"Rhat´s rit?"

"Yes, rhat´s rit"

"_What have you done (x4)_

_What have you done now_

_What have you done (x4)_

_What have you done now_

_I will not fall_

_Won't let it go_

_We will be free_

_When it ends_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_What have you done now?_

_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

_(x2)"_

"Rut I ron´t know ru"

"Or perhaps you do. You´ll find it out soon enough. Now. I suggest you start looking at the library, in the Morgue as Velma called it" wait, how did he know that.

"Uh, rokey"

"Once there, I´ll tell you your first task. But try not getting caught, Scoobert. I can save a few times but not the whole time. Mind the fact that now Pericles owns the cameras around town"

"Rot rhat"

"Good luck" the conversation is over and so the Dane heads for the library. In his mind he wonders who is this DC. A friend or a foe?

* * *

I wasn´t going to leave poor Scooby to die alone.

Is this new character an ally?

Someone of the gang? A friend?

Will Scooby reach the library?

Next Clue: Into the Shadows


	5. Into the Shadows

Author´s Note: Who´s DC? Will Scoob get to the library safe? Boy, our poor four-legged detective is surely in one hell! Anyway, thank you, Izzy, for your reviews and to all of you for following this up. Pericles is soon going to have another player on the board that is going to give him more than headaches! (For being such an asshole! Hala!)

Avanti!

* * *

**5. Into the Shadows**

_Two Years Ago?_

When he stepped into the place for the first time, he thought of many things. How had he come to know about it, the state of the building below, his now "new home" were all way too big feelings, a chain of events that nobody could have guessed. Mr E´s lair was now his.

He felt quite unsure at first. He had never thought of himself in such place. All this was meant to be hidden from his eyes but there it was, and for very clear purposes. Staring at the many screens he watched Mayor Jones spreading his chaos and terror but, what could he do about it but wait? Strategy had never been part of his life and yet. Sitting on the chair, thoughts ran freely for hours until one of them came clear. He couldn´t do that alone. He needed help.

Then it came over him. He knew just the right detective for that matter and his pocket was still that card he got from the Night of the Fireflies. All it took was a phone call.

"_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_If today was your last day"_

Monsieur Noir was more than open to the plan and now, the wait. Long and boring but enough time for him to gather some allies for his quest. A difficult task, we must admit, but now there was no turning back. Not with the whole city like that. He couldn´t take that risk. Getting caught or revealed was not an option.

"_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live like you'll never live it twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life_"

Leaning on the chair, he spared one last glance towards the Town Hall were Jones was announcing that the emergency teams were still looking for the four missing teenagers and declaring Scooby Doo the culprit of such tragedy while Pericles watched with a disgusting smug. The parents glancing at each other, the faces, everything. He could felt a big lump in his throat but he said nothing. He wasn´t going to leave that lair until the parrot was vanquished and that was a promise.

"_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day_

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_

_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothin' stand in your way_

_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_"

•Present Day

_19:00 P.M._

He is half sleep on the chair after heating nothing but the terrible news on the radio and on TV. It was then when the cameras captured two interesting scenes: Scooby Doo entering town and Pericles ordering his capture. This was the moment he had been waiting for so long, his detective was finally here and so was his revenge and so many other things. Pericles was not getting away this time. His two agents then told him where was the Dane going and that they were soon going to have another player on the board. DC smiled to himself as he turned on the instruments.

"Uh, rello?"

"Evening, Scoobert" is a distorted voice. A strange one.

"Rho are ru?"

"Someone who can be your friend or your foe, depending on your actions"

"Ranother Rister E?"

"Mister E?" the stranger begins to laugh. "What a coincidence that you mention him, my friend. But no, I´m not Mister E"

"Then, rho?"

"Hm, that´s a good question. Very well. I´ll let you call me DC"

"RC?"

"Yes. And FYI, Pericles knows you´re here"

"Rho no" he looks around.

"His henchmen are looking for you and have a welcome party just for you. But when I say party, you know what I mean"

"Not Welcome Party"

"Exactly"

"Rhat ran I do? Ri cannot ratch rem alone"

"This is where I come in. Fulfill a few task for me and I shall help you"

"Rhat´s rit?"

"Yes, rhat´s rit"

"Rut I ron´t know ru"

"Or perhaps you do. You´ll find it out soon enough. Now. I suggest you start looking at the library, in the Morgue as Velma called it" wait, how did he know that.

"Uh, rokey"

"Once there, I´ll tell you your first task. But try not getting caught, Scoobert. I can save a few times but not the whole time. Mind the fact that now Pericles owns the cameras around town"

"Rot rhat"

"Good luck" the conversation is over and so the Dane heads for the library. DC leans back on his chair and sighs. This is going to be a VERY long night but he can take it, after all is been two years of waiting and he has plenty of time to move the pieces the way he wants without that bird seeing it coming.

"_Oh!_

_You've gotta live every single day,_

_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Don't let it slip away,_

_Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun._

_Every single day,_

_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes..."_

* * *

A bit of an insight into DC´s point of view but without revealing too much.

Now we can go back to Scooby.

Who is this mysterious fellow?

Can you guess?

Next Clue: Morgue


	6. Morgue

Author´s Note: Back to Scooby Doo and off we go to see the troubles he gets into. Am seriously eating my nails about the new chapters so the best thing I can do is give up to my own theories. Our four-legged sleuth is going to suffer my own ideas, XD! Is there echo in here?

Company, march!

* * *

**6. Morgue**

_21:30 p.m_

The shivers down his spine keep on coming as Scooby steps slowly through the streets. If there´s any regular citizen still in town, he´s surely buried inside its own house, under the spell of Aphrodite or if it is a kid, following the Que Horrifico around. Why would Mayor Jones do something like this? Is not like, well, the tourists are going to come all together not with all those freaks on the loose. The Dane keeps on walking slowly till he reaches the library´s door and from here, he heads for the so-called "Morgue". Why in a dog´s name, humans named this place like that? Is creepy and stupid, specially stupid. Well, at least, Pericles is not here. Scooby walks through the shelves and his collar rings again.

"Ri´m rhere"

"So, I see" is DC, of course. "Any problems?"

"Rot at rall"

"Good. Now let´s see" the dog turns on the computer. Scooby looks through the articles but there isn´t much information. From what it says here, the search of the gang lasted a few months but finally it was called out, probably by suggestion of Pericles who has been with Jones since then, and the conclusion was that Scooby was to blame. Humans! The Dane grunts. "So, now we can say that you are responsible for all this. Or at least so they say" DC is clearly grinning. This guy is getting on Scooby´s nerves. "There is no information about what Jones has planned but you can still find a way to break his game"

"Really?"

"Indeed. This coast is still under Jack Bones menace, remember?" _Jack Bones heard about the cursed treasure and their willing to find Sunken Island so he vowed that he would hunt down the men who had that purpose and even after his death, he still keeps that promise. Jack has hunted down this coast for centuries... _"The best way to get that pirate´s attention is by showing his flag. And that, Scooby Doo, is the test I put on you. Find the Golgota´s flag"

"…" no kidding. "Rhow?"

"Ask around, my friend" just like that? The city is filled with his worst foes and this guy says ask around, yeah, so he can get finally killed. Good one.

"Rimpossible!"

"Not at all. Find my three minions. They shall help you. Three people you know from your investigations"

"Ru –hu" and how is he going to do that?

"Good luck" again, gone without clear answers. This guy deserves at least a pummel. Scoob glances one more time at the articles and reads something strange. After the search was called out, someone saw lights coming from the cliff under the Spanish church. Does that mean that Nidhogg is finally going to release his friends? Sigh. Whatever it means, he´s still has one problem ahead. How is he going to find that flag and not end up in the asylum? A sudden sound catches him up.

Who´s that? Friend or foe?

* * *

Small chapter but I owe you this one and wanted to keep you on the fire.

How is Scooby going to find this flag?

And put it where so Jack can see it? Does that mean we are going to see Jade again?

Who is in the library with him?

Next Clue: Legacy


	7. Legacy

Author´s Note: No, my dears, I haven´t forgot about you guys. Inside Man goes on with a new chapter and we´ll see how is our good friend Scooby going to find the pirate flag. I really appreciate all your support. Song is owned by the Muppets.

Let´s go!

* * *

**7. Legacy**

_21: 40 P.M._

Scooby slowly walks towards the noise, hoping that is not one of Pericles henchmen but when he reaches the place, nothing. Hu? Hm? One of the books is moving by his own. The poor dog goes pale, shrieks and falls unconscious.

"Hey, hey, dog! Yes, you! Get up, mate! Up with ye! C´mon! I don´t have all day!" a sharp sting runs into Scooby´s paw who opens an eye and sees a white coloured mouse staring at him with a hatpin in his hand. "I´d said up. C´mon. Wan´me to pinch ye harder?" the Dane lifts up his head and stares at the rodent.

"Rho are ru?"

"Me? Me name´s not your business"

"Hmmm" Scooby frowns and gets up.

"Hey, hey, hey. Just where do ye think yo´re going, mister?"

"Ro rind rhat Rack Rones rlag"

"The flag of Jack Bones? C´me on, wags. Ye don´t mean that"

"Res, I ro"

"Oh, yeah? An what bout Pericles, hu? That bird ain´t a joke, mate. Ye need help"

"Rom you?"

"Maybe, but ye ain´t just gonna walk in there, are ye?"

"Ralk rwhere?"

"Hellooo? It´s a five hundred old flag we´re talkin bout, mate. It´s legacy, must be somewhere where they keep stuff like that"

"Rike a ruseum?"

"Yeah, that´s it. Nice going, dog. OK, so let´s go!" the Dane is unsure. "C´mon, mon! Move it. We´ll find tha flag or my name ain´t Mallie" this makes the sleuth smile and they both walk.

XXX

Meanwhile, deep deep into a not so far part of the ocean, a dark pirate ship stays hidden in the darkness of the storm. The Maiden Skull has been the terror of all sailors and pirates for ages for Diablo La Fuente was so cruel that rumour had it that even Satan himself disliked him and had kicked him out of hell. The truth is that during the last years, La Fuente had been working for someone else and doing his "master´s biding" (teeth gritting his teeth, of course). He, Diablo, the most fearsome pirate working for such a dog as Francis Espinosa! Aaaargghh! But all for a good reason. (Grr)

Diablo is not like any other sailor. He is like a skeleton dressed with rags of a man´s skin and then a bucaneer´s fine clothes. His bones are more less broken and filthy and his face (or what is left of it) wears a smoke made beard and a bone head partially broken. His booming voice does the rest.

And now, he is on this new quest. At first, he wanted to wriggle out but when he heard what was it about, but Espinosa convinced him to do the job. If all goes well, perhaps he will no longer have to serve that cur.

"Excuse me, sir." comes in one of his sailors.

"Wa?"

"Lord Francis demands to know when will we reach Crystal Cove"

"When I say is time! Gee, dis guy´s gettin me nerves! Grrr"

"So, uh... what now?"

"We´ll wait for a chance to blow to smithereens tha blasted place (Laughs)"

"I am not sure, capt´n. Espinosa says we best be careful"

"Grrr. All right. But since ye lubbers can´t find a crab in the sand, I´ll do it maself"

"How, sir?"

"´ve got some tricks in my deck. Now leave n´tell Espinosa da I will make tha dog talk!" La Fuente laughs like crazy.

"I think I know now why Captain Espinosa dislikes tête-à-têtes with this guy" the sailor walks away.

"_Long John: When I was just a lad looking for my true vocation_

_My father said "Now son, this choice deserves deliberation_

_Though you could be a doctor or perhaps a financier_

_My boy why not consider a more challenging career"_

_Pirates: Hey ho ho_

_You'll cruise to foreign shores_

_And you'll keep your mind and body sound_

_By working out of doors_

_Long John: True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without_

_All: And when you're a professional pirate_

_Bad Polly: That's what the job's about_

_Long John: "Upstage, lads, this is my ONLY number!"_

_Now take Sir Francis Drake, the Spanish all despise him_

_But to the British he's a hero and they idolize him_

_It's how you look at buccaneers that makes them bad or good_

_And I see us as members of a noble brotherhood_

_Pirates: Hey ho ho_

_We're honorable men_

_And before we lose our tempers we will always count to ten_

_Long John: On occasion there may be someone you have to execute_

_All: But when your a professional pirate_

_Morgan: You don't have to wear a suit... what?_

_Mad Monty: I could have been a surgeon_

_I like taking things apart_

_Bad Polly: I could have been a lawyer_

_But I just had too much heart_

_Morgan: I could have been in politics_

_Cause I've always been a big spender_

_Pirate: And me...I could have been a contender_

_Long John: Some say that pirates steal and should be feared and hated_

_I say we're victims of bad press it's all exaggerated_

_We'd never stab you in the back, we'd never lie or cheat_

_We're just about the nicest guys you'd ever want to meet_

_Long John's speech..._

_All: Hey ho ho_

_It's one for all for one_

_And we'll share and share alike with you and love you like a son_

_We're gentlemen of fortune and that's what we're proud to be_

_And when your a professional pirate_

_Long John: You'll be honest brave and free_

_The soul of decency_

_You'll be loyal and fair and on the square_

_And most importantly_

_All: When you're a professional pirate_

_You're always in the best of company_"

* * *

Some tribute to the great games of Monkey Island, though Espinosa and his crew belong to me as well as Mallie.

What are these scurvy dogs up to?

Is the flag in a museum?

Next Clue: The Black Book


End file.
